Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 7-22435 describes a power window switch including a click mechanism. The switch device includes a body, which includes a click generation surface, and a pusher, which is held at a neutral position on the click generation surface and pushed by the urging force of a spring against the click generation surface. When a user operates the switch button, the pusher slides on the click generation surface. This applies a tactile force to the switch button and generates a click, which is perceived by the user. When the switch button is released, the pusher returns to the neutral position.